


Girls, Girls

by quicksilverstucky (quicksilvermalec)



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Stucky - Fandom, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fluff, I'm afraid this won't show up in listings because I tagged it wrong, M/M, Oops, Steve and Bucky love each other so much, enjoy, short and sweet, so cute, they're fighting but in a cute way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-03-30 23:24:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19037641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quicksilvermalec/pseuds/quicksilverstucky
Summary: “Girls, girls, you’re both pretty.”“Why, thank you, Natalia,” Bucky drawled sarcastically.***Just fluff and cuteness and snark between boyfriends.





	Girls, Girls

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't as long or as good as the version that was lost with my Wattpad account, but it's still cute.

Natasha was sitting on a stool, sipping coffee in the kitchen of Steve’s apartment when he woke up. It wasn’t a problem, really. She had a key (and even if she didn’t, if she wanted in, she’d find a way in) and he was comfortable with her.

He wasn’t embarrassed to be in a too-small tank top and boxers.

He just smiled in greeting and set about making coffee for himself and Bucky, if the brunet ever woke up.

Only about five minutes after he finished making his boyfriend’s coffee, aforementioned brunet actually _did_ get up, wearing nothing but pajama pants that showed off an inch or so of the skin on his ankles.

He grabbed his cup off of the counter, took a sip while studiously staring at Steve, and once he’d swallowed, asked incredulously, “what are you _wearing_?”

Steve smiled innocently at him. “It’s called a shirt, Buck. You should try it sometime.”

“Could that _be_ any tighter on you?”

Steve rolled his eyes playfully. “Hello, Chandler Bing! Yes, it could. I could be wearing a six-year-old girl’s tank top.”

“Oh, I’d love to see that,” Bucky retorted.

“Go fuck yourself,” Steve muttered.

Without missing a beat, his boyfriend replied, “why, when I could be fucking you?”

Natasha chose that moment to stand up and spread her arms out to physically separate the two of them. “Girls, girls, you’re both pretty.”

“Why, thank you, Natalia,” Bucky drawled sarcastically. The ginger flashed him a winning smile.

After a second, she said, “hey, did you really say that?”

“‘Why thank you’?”

“No, before that.”

He realized what she was talking about at the same moment that Steve did. However, instead of going red and becoming flustered and embarrassed like they both expected him to, he leaned against the refrigerator, unruffled, took another swig of coffee, and said, “yeah. What do you make of it?”

Natasha blinked, then leaned over Steve and held out a hand for a high-five. “Good job, man!”

Bucky high-fived her, then leaned forward sweetly and kissed his boyfriend’s cheek.

“Good morning, Stevie.”

**Author's Note:**

> I need to sleep now, like for real.
> 
> Love,  
> -Sil


End file.
